


Reveal And Wake My True Self Up

by K1mHeechu1



Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deviates From Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Quarantink, Romance, Single Parent Javi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru whined, but skated around the rink and jumped one, two, two and a half and… he slammed onto the ice. He screamed in frustration, slamming his fists against the ice. He turned around to lie on his back, sobbing as he refused to stand back up. What was the point? He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to fail.“I CAN’T!”“Not with that attitude, obviously.”Or: Yuzuru doesn't think he'll be ready. Javier thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: How Much Rain Fell In Your Eyes? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Reveal And Wake My True Self Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to the fifty-third prompt of this challenge: Attitude.  
> This is another little side story for I Will Make You Walk Only On Flowers (aka, Babies Raising Babies) but it can be read without reading the actual fic. If you do want to read it, you can click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480868/chapters/38596760). This is not confirmed canon for the fic, we'll know when the fic is completed if it becomes canon or not.

“I can’t.”

“Come on, Yuzu, try again. Go once again, please.”

Yuzuru whined, but skated around the rink and jumped one, two, two and a half and… he slammed onto the ice. He screamed in frustration, slamming his fists against the ice. He turned around to lie on his back, sobbing as he refused to stand back up. What was the point? He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to fail.

“I CAN’T!”

“Not with that attitude, obviously.” He opened his eyes to find Javier standing next to him, a small smile on his face and his hand extended for him to grab. He sighed and allowed himself to be pulled up and into Javier’s embrace. “Yuzu, love...”

“I can’t Javi. I can’t even jump a double how will I compete in the Olympics like this?”

“Well, there’s your problem.”

“Huh?” Yuzuru rubbed his face against the fabric of Javier’s jacket.

“Since when does Yuzuru Hanyu jump 2As?”

“Javi...”

“C’mon. Do you know who’s here with me? Look up.” Yuzuru looked at the huge glass windows and saw Kika standing next to his mother, waving her hands excitedly as she jumped up and down.

“You… you two were supposed to be at the vet’s with Effie.”

“Yeah, we finished early. Now, as I was saying. What has been your staple since you were a tiny mushroom-headed little thing?”

“Biellmann?”

“Jump, Yuzu.”

“Triple Axel. But Javi, Ghislain said...”

“Ghislain! Can we do this my way? If it doesn’t work, you two can go back to what you were doing.” Ghislain shook his head for a second, a fond smile on his lips before he gave them thumbs up. “Go. Jump a beautiful 3A for our daughter to gush about later.”

Yuzuru pouted, before taking a deep breath and setting off, skating around to get some speed, and jumping. 

One, two, three, three and a half. Perfect landing.

He could hear Kika’s squeals through the glass windows.

“YES!” Ghislain yelled from the side, making Yuzuru laugh through tears of relief, before rushing towards Javier and throwing himself into his arms.

“How did you know?”

“You haven’t jumped a 2A in years. The jump had won before you even started trying. So you needed a jump that’s a good friend to you.”

“Thank you. I’ll wipe the ice with you in Korea.”

“Now that’s the Yuzu I know and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
